Trouble Maker
by dari.kraft
Summary: Dean doesnt know what to do when he ruins his only chance with Cassie, a beautiful young lady he meets at a bar. Its a one shot, and my first fanfiction, pleaseeee readdddddddddd. I might edit it more too. WARNING: a little homophobic slang, but thats it


"Cas!"

Cassie whipped around with a pained expression and huffed, "No! No 'Cas's, Dean. I'm done." She snapped.

Dean frowned and tilted his head to the side in defeat, "Cas... Please."

Cas shook her head and turned once more, fists clenched tight against her sides. She let out a hitched breath and sighed, as if to say something, before shaking her head, her black/brown curls bouncing aimlessly at her sides as she padded off towards the small group of her close friends.

With a small sigh, Dean angrily wiped at his eyes as he watched the mini van climb up the dirt road and onto the highway, leaving him to himself on the sandy beach.

"Dean?"

Dean had planted himself on a washed up log, his cell phone to his ear as he continued to wipe away at the salty tears streaming down his face.

"Jo..." He let out, a sob wracking his body as he broke down.

He never let anyone see him break down like this, not that he broke down a lot anyways. Dean had a reputation, whether it was good or bad, it was a tough one, and having people see him like this was definitely a no-no.

Jo was an exception, considering they've been friends since they were both in Kindergarten.

She's seen him cry, scream, pout, and even shit his pants once or twice if she had scared him enough.

And no matter what happened, whether Dean was crying over a lost or deceased pet, or over the girl he'd fallen in love with only two months after they'd met, Jo was always there for him.

"Where are you, Dean?" Concern swept over her voice immediately after he broke down. Dean could here Jo shifting wherever she was, and he assumed he'd woken her up.

"Jo I screwed up really bad..." He sniffled, kicking at the white sand sheepishly.

Jo sighed from the other line, she was already up and moving, getting ready to find Dean.

"Shh, Dean you gotta tell me where you are. We'll talk when I find you ok?" She replied softly.

Dean nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see, and replied with a small 'ok' along with the directions to the small beach he and Cassie had been at.

He still remembers the day they met so clearly.

_It had been a Sunday night, now that he though about it, being at a bar on Sunday was so stupid. But it also saved his life in all the wrong ways._

_Dean looked around the bar aimlessly, not to look for anyone in particular, but to check out the bars interior._

_It was definitely a themed bar, it had large pillars at each corner of the building, large and white, standing tall from the tile floor to the concrete roof._

_Long silky rows of fabric hung from one pillar to the next, causing a very Greek feeling. Although the pillars and cloth made the room look beautiful and elegant, once you'd gotten past the pretty decorations, it was no different from any other bar._

_The waiters and employees wore silk gowns, hanging off their pronounced curves, giving them a godly look._

_The costumes were a nice touch to the bar, making Dean feel a little low himself as he watched the large muscled waiters strut around the bar with their large trays full of fancy drinks with odd Greek names that Dean couldn't pronounce properly without sounded like a douche._

_"Winchester you gotta check this out!" Jo called to him from behind. Dean turned to look at Jo in his bar chair, and smiled as he met her large pearly white grin only a few inches from his own face._

_"This drink makes you feel great!" She giggled and pushed the glass close to Dean, nodding as he went to take a sip._

_Dean winced as he indulged the strong taste of grapes. He recalled Jo calling it a 'Raki' but couldn't tell for sure over the sound of the music from the large speakers that toppled over each other._

_Jo chuckled at what he guessed was his expression, and he quickly handed back the tall glass full of liquor._

_Looking around again, Dean took attention to a slim woman a couple metres away from him._

_He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance with a confident sweep of his green eyes, and he smirked slightly._

_The young adult had black curls, bouncing along the middle of her back as she swayed to the music playing in the background. Her dainty pale hands held a small glass of what looked to be just water, and her oceanic blue eyes crept over to Dean in a swift motion, causing the corners of her small mouth to quirk up in a smug smile._

_Dean had guessed that Jo had noticed he was staring at something, or someone, and was now questioning him._

_"Look." Dean mouthed to Jo, pointing at the girl quickly. Jo's eyes took a moment to adjust, but she quickly found the target and looked up at Dean, giving him the smirk of approval._

_Dean had probably drank a little too much that night. Hell, he had drank way too much that night. But he didn't let it bother him, because he didn't let anything bother him._

_He stumbled over to the girl, awkwardly making his way through the crowd of drunk underage teenagers, and women that looked to be in their thirties._

_His eyesight blurred slightly, then quickly turned crystal clear as he approached the blue eyed girl._

_"Hey there." She started first, looking up at him._

_Dean smirked and leaned against the counter, leaning in to introduce himself._

_After they exchanged names, everything pretty much became a blur. The small talk, the flirting, Jo grabbing at his arm and asking Cassie, the girl, if she wanted to dance with Dean._

_Jo pushing Cassie into Dean's chest and pulling them onto the dance floor._

_The grinding, the flirting and small pecks. The nausea._

_It was a blast, Dean moved his hands over Cassie's bare hips as they danced, Cassie popping a button on her white shirt because it was too hot._

_Dean forgot about everything then, it was just him and Cassie._

_A wave of nausea hit Dean hard, his vision blurred slightly and he gripped Cassie a little too hard around the waist as if to balance himself._

_Cassie frowned and looked up at him with concern flooding her blue eyes, and she led him outside into the parking lot for air, Jo following after them._

_"Are you okay, Winchester?" Jo asked, she moved her hand over Deans forehead to make sure he wasn't overheating, and Dean pushed it away lazily._

_Dean didn't reply, letting Cassie lead him to the ground._

_"He seems awfully drunk. Maybe we should get him home?" Cassie suggested, Dean could barely understand them anymore._

_His vision swayed, but he noticed Jo nod, and Cassie left his side to make a call, which frankly pissed Dean off, because he was now freezing cold, and the shaking did not help his vision at all._

_This was embarrassing. Dean was good at keeping himself sober, being able to drink a lot of alcohol before getting this drunk, and he was not about to let his stupid attitude ruin the night._

_A guy made his way out the door from the bar, and went straight to Cassie. Dean could just barely recognize him, but did remember that he was awfully close to Cassie when he'd made hi way over back when he was still able to see right._

_Cassie huffed and snapped at the guy, saying something rude, before the guy looked straight at Dean._

_He felt strong hands move to his shirt collar, and next thing he knew he was being pulled up to his feet, the guy now inches away from his face as he cussed._

_Dean chuckled and looked at the guy straight in the face, which the guy didn't like._

_"Why are you laughing? You think you'll get away with flirting with my girl?" The guy growled, tightening his grip._

_"Actually no. I just think you're one ugly son of a bitch." Dean chuckled._

_Next thing he knew he was on the ground, both Jo and Cassie yelling at the guy as the police showed up, and the horrible pain in the back of his head and groin area._

_When he woke up he was in an unfamiliar room, he had to blink a few times to make his eyes work properly, and then realized both Jo and Cassie were gone._

_He stood slowly, careful not to make himself dizzy and padded into the hallway._

_He spotted pictures that framed the walls, and he padded over to the jumble of graduation photos, everyone of them had Cassie in it, and she looked beautiful in every one of them._

_So he was in Cassie's house, even after he'd been beat up by her boyfriend the night before._

_That pissed him off, the fact that she'd led him on even though she already had someone._

_As he padded downstairs, he consumed the fresh smell of eggs and bacon, and he padded into the kitchen warily._

_Jo and Cassie were in deep conversation about a guy named Raphael, and Cassie was the first one to spot him._

_"How're you feeling?" Cassie asked._

_Dean snorted, "Horrible. So were you gonna tell me you have a boyfriend?" He asked bluntly, and Cassie frowned._

_"Raphael isn't my boyfriend. Not anymore, we'd broken up about a month ago and decided to stay friends. He got jealous." She replied, her voice fading off, before the turned to make up plates full of Bacon, sausage and eggs._

_Jo gave Dean a warning glance, and he sighed in defeat and sat beside his best friend at the island in her kitchen._

_"So, Cassie, mind telling me how old you are? I know you graduated but I wanna make sure you aren't some super smart under aged teenager." Dean growled lowly, his snide sarcastic self ripping through his hang over._

_Cassie didn't seem to be affected and she chuckled, "Yes, Dean, I'm actually sixteen, you'll be arrested." She snorted and handed the two a plate. "I'm nineteen. And you?" She asked._

_Dean stuffed his mouth with a mix of all the variety he had on his plate, before looking up at her and smirking, "Good, me too. And I guess you already know but Jo is too."_

_Cassie nodded in reply, and stuck a sausage with her fork, biting off the ends, before dipping the rest in Ketchup and plopping it into her mouth._

_They ate in silence, the three of them became great friends._

_Well, Dean and Cassie might have been a little more than just friends._

_Or a lot._

Dean sighed and looked out into the ocean with a pout. The ocean reminded him of Cassie's eyes, and he silently scolded himself for acting like a pussy.

"Winchester why in the world are you just sitting there pouting?" Jo started, taking a seat beside Dean on the drift wood and crossing her legs.

"Don't get comfy, I'm about ready to go home." Dean huffed, avoiding the subject.

"Dean." Jo retorted, looking up at him with a mildy angry expression. "Don't you dare not tell me anything. I drove all the way out here for you, Winchester. Spit it up." She growled.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, wondering where to start.

_"Cas, c'mon!" Dean huffed, he leaned against the wall and looked at her with a cold expression, and she returned it well._

_"Dean, Raphael is still a good friend, and I'm not about to lose him because you keep getting jealous." She sighed, crossing her arms over her exposed chest._

_Dean sighed and his expression softened, "I realize that, Cassie. But he's not a good guy." He replied._

_Cassie sat back on the bed and pulled Deans blanket around her shoulders loosely._

_"I know." She let out, and looked outside at the rain. It poured outside, small patches of thunder here and there, and it was hard to hear the turned down radio over the loud sound of pattering on the roof._

_Dean pushed himself off the wall and padded over to her, pulling her into his arms and allowing them to fall back on the bed._

_"I've known Raphael forever... And I know he can be rude, but you have to be able to see his soft side to know that he's actually a really good guy." Cassie murmured into his bare chest, and Dean nodded in reply, encouraging her to continue._

_"And I know he does touch me a little too intimate, and I know he flirts a little too much. But that's how he is and I'm used to it." She continued quietly._

_Dean looked down at her and sighed, "You really need to learn how to say no." He puffed before kissing her softly._

_Cassie let her mouth fall open and continued the embrace, following his rhythm._

_She couldn't help but smirk and pull away slightly, "No." She whispered against his mouth._

_Dean snorted in reply before wrapping his arms around her, she let herself mold within his grasp and kissed him again._

_His lips parted and they worked in a slow rhythm, Deans hands moved over her soft skin, running down her back and tracing small circles into her tail bone. She shivered and let her hands rest on his chest, only parting the kiss every once and while to get air. She sat up, and pulled him up with her, only to sit on his lap. They were both in their underwear, Cassie tugged at his boxers, and he made a small noise in reply as he moved to push them down his legs. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, shifting to help him remove them, and shortly after down came her underwear and bra as well. Dean rolled them over so he was on top, planting soft kisses along Cassie's collar bone and down her chest and onto her stomach, before moving back up. Ruffling her hands in Dean hair, she let out a small breath, along with many others, the room became twenty times warmer and she felt like she was in a sauna. The both of them felt a warm fuzzy feeling in their chests, butterflies fluttered endlessly in their stomachs as they became one, and it felt as if the two of them could stay in each others bliss for all of eternity._

_"Dean, you know we're supposed to go to the beach with the guys and Jo, right?" Cassie murmured softly. She snuggled up to him in the small space between his arm and side._

_Dean sighed, "Mmhmm. I don't wanna go though." He replied softly._

_She sighed and rolled her eyes, letting her right arm fall over his stomach loosely, "Yeah Dean I get that, I don't wanna go either but we did promise them. Its the end of spring break and we wont have time when college starts again."_

_Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, wrapping an arm around her back as if to hug her, and he pulled her close, "Cas, I don't think you realize how hard it is for me to get up and leave this bed right now." He chuckled tiredly._

_Cassie smiled and looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling, "Why? Cause you're hung? Or cause you don't want me to go?" She teased._

_He looked down at her and chuckled, "Both?" He teased back, before kissing her forehead and moving to get up reluctantly._

Dean remembered after that morning they'd met up with the guys, which was really just Gabe, Cassie's brother, and then Raphael and Jo.

Jo left part way through to go home and sleep, and Gabe and Raphael had had a little too much to drink.

Raphael started to threaten Dean, which Cassie would not have.

He remembered her screaming, saying things like_ "Don't you dare lay a finger on him Raphael! You don't know your own strength"_ And_ "He's my boyfriend and I love him! Raphael you're just a friend."_

Dean guessed she didn't really realize what she was saying, but the fact that she had told Raphael that she loved Dean and not him, it kinda pissed Raphael off.

_Raphael swung at Dean with both hands, fists clenched until his knuckles were white. His right fist connected with Dean's jaw, causing him to spin on the spot, and turn back to have Raphael punch him again, as hard as he could. Cassie was right, Raphael didn't know his own strength. He`d caused Dean to stumble backwards, but Dean quickly regained his balance and moved to punch Raphael back, only in self defense._

_They`d continued to swing at each other for what felt like ages, and some how, even though it was unclear to Dean, Raphael has fallen to the ground, unconscious and bleeding, maybe it was because he`d drank way too much._

_He wasn`t the only one though, Dean turned to Cassie, wiping at his broken nose as tears stung his eyes from the pain._

_"You know what Cassie? You aren't worth it! I'm not gonna fight the bastard every time he gets jealous of me. Its not worth it!" He had yelled at her. He guessed it was enough too, seeing the two men she loved fight, and then have one of them tell her she wasn't worth the fight._

_She's told him she was done, and after realizing what he'd done, Dean begged for her back, watching as Gabe dragged a drowsy Raphael back, and watching his true love follow after._

Dean looked at Jo and sighed, touching his nose gingerly in pain, "That's what happened. I screwed up. I told her she wasn't worth it after she said she loves me." He sighed.

Jo swallowed and brought him to her car, "Yeah, Dean, you did screw up. But the fact that she left you alone here after Raphael started the fight is not cool." She growled.

After Dean hopped in the passengers seat, and Jo in the drivers seat, they started to drive back to Jo's.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

Jo sighed and glanced at him, then made a quick turn to the right.

"Give her time, she'll come around. But you're still drunk, and you need to get your nose popped back in place, and I'm not doing it myself." She sighed, bringing him to the walk in clinic for his injuries to be checked out.

~Two Weeks Later~

Dean sighed, being on 'Cassie Withdrawl', as Jo called it, was horrible. He barely ate, or slept, and most of the time he stayed home sick in his dorm room.

Jo would come over everyday with food, giving him pie, TV dinners, and making him watch weird soap opera's with her.

After about a week, Jo saw that there was no point in coming if he wasn't going to try, and she stopped visiting everyday.

"Not now Winchester, I'm busy in class. You're lucky I'm on a bathroom break." She scowled through the phone.

Dean sighed and nodded, more so to himself, "Jo I'm going to go find Cas." He muttered abruptly.

There was a short awkward silence, when Jo finally made her way through his door and hung up the phone, "You're kidding aren't you- Wow. You look, not... Greasy." She chuckled.

Dean stared at her in disbelief, "How could you have come all the way from West Wing? You don't have class right now do you?" He asked.

She snorted, "Dean. It's Saturday you dumb ass. No one has class right now." She rolled her eyes, "You must really like her if you're that out of it."

"No shit." Dean huffed and padded past her, slipping on his cowboy boots and jacket, "I'll call you in a bit."

Jo smiled, "Yeah, you know, if you aren't too busy getting your groove on." She giggled.

Dean grinned and let out a small laugh, before rushing around campus to find Cassie.

"Cassie!" He called, he found her across the campus court yard, and padded straight for her.

Cassie glanced at him, frowned, and moved closer to Raphael, who smirked and put his arm around her waist roughly.

Once Dean had finally made his way up to her, he let his mouth open in mid sentence.

"You aren't..." He started, and Cassie glared at him coldly.

"Why else would my arm be around her you little punk?" Raphael growled, advancing on Dean.

Cassie pushed Raphael back a little, but Raphael pushed Dean back roughly, causing him to fall on the grass with a grunt.

"You know what, pretty boy? She chose me. Me. Not you. You think you're all that to just strut out here and take her from me again? You think you can do that eh? Go back to sucking dick, you faggot." Raphael snapped.

Raphael advanced, his foot moving back, as if to kick Dean right in the groin, but Cassie pulled Raphael back roughly.

"Raphael, you think too much of yourself." She snapped.

She turned to Dean and huffed, kicking him hard in the shin before helping him up, "That's for what you'd said to me." she murmured softly, before moving to Raphael, "I am not 'yours'. I never will be ok? Because I love Dean Winchester and I if I see you hurt him or even touch him ever again I will report you to the police for screwing that sixteen year old." She growled.

Dean felt his cheeks burn up, whether it was because his shin was burning or not, he grinned at Cassie cheekily, and she smiled to him and giggled.

"So you love me?" Dean teased, moving a hand up her thigh teasingly.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Um, yeah. But I'm pretty sure you do too eh?" She smirked, letting him push her against the wall gently.

"We'll have to see." Dean chuckled, kissing her passionately.

From then on, Dean knew he'd be getting in a lot of trouble, whether it was because Raphael would come back or just Cassie being the spunky little brat she is, he knew it was worth it.

Because he loved her. More than anything.

(A/N: okkkaaaay. First fanfiction, so it sucks right? lolol, I like the flash backs, and the sex scene was awk so i went all sentimental on you guys, but i might either edit this and make it longer of just right more, but thank you so much for reading and i hope to hear your opinions and feedback!)


End file.
